Mia Warren
General Mia Warren is a Cheerleader who attended Hearst High. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school at Level 9, after completing the quest, The Mystery. She is also the younger sister of Max, the main antagonist in High School Story. Mia's Story Mia initially appears during the Hearst High storyline as Kara's lackey and fellow cheerleader. Her brother Max is an up-and-coming football star. She begins helping the kids of the player's high school by anonymously warning them about the pranks Hearst High has been planning - culminating in a showdown at Hearst that leaves at least two students covered in filth. Mia decides to join the player's school against her father's interests. Mia said that her Mom remarried in The Falling Out. Mia quoted her dad, saying that if the kids want hugs, go to their mom. Mia is best friends with Katherine. It is revealed in the quest the talent show that Mia and Brigette are cousins. In the quest Mia's Story, it is revealed that she had an eating disorder. These old feelings are stirred up again when your school is taking yearbook photos. Julian has to hold her up for a lift, and struggles to do so. He then says "Hurry up, Mia's heavier than she looks!" which alarms her a lot. She then stops eating and exercises way to much for her body to handle with such little calorie intake. Towards the end of the quest, her disorder lands her in a hospital. Mia changed for the better. Appearance Mia has blonde hair in a voluminous wavey hairstyle, accessorized with a thin gray headband, blue eyes and fair skin tone. She wears the Level 1 Cheerleader outfit with slight color variations. Her outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but she is usually seen in glamorous and elegant clothing. When she was still at Hearst High, Mia wore a green, orange and white cheerleading uniform with long sleeves. Green and orange appears to be the Hearst High school colors. Personality and Characteristics Mia originally comes off as stuck-up and snobbish albeit ditzy alongside Kara, traits that are reflected even when she attends the player's school. Following the end of her quest she seems to tone down and show a softer side, coming to like her new classmates. Mia was a very spoiled rich girl who thought people would like her because she was popular and rich, but she learns that she will get friends by being a friend. She is a good leader and can take charge if she needs to. When Mia joins the school, she goes through lots of quests making up with Autumn, Julian, Payton and Nishan. Mia is a girly girl. Relationships Max Max is Mia's older brother. In Life is a Beach it is mentioned by Mia that she and Max used to spend a lot of time with each other and were very close until he became a football star and become a total jerk. This is evident by the bunk bed they used to share together in their vacation house and the childhood picture that Mia accidentally broke. In "Mia's Story" Max knows all about Mia's eating disorder and was worried when he found out what happened to her; even going to the hospital. Despite all of the misunderstanding between them and Mia transferring to the MC's school it's still evident that they still love one another and care for each other. Payton Payton was friends with Mia at Hearst until Payton decided to help the MC plan a party and forgot she was supposed to be helping Mia. Payton becomes afraid of her until Mia transfers to your school. After they reconcile, they have a great relationship and are often seen talking about fashion or going shopping together. Brigette Brigitte, despite being her cousin, is also her best friend. In Paris Fashion Week, Mia was invited by Brigette to paris to model one of her self-designed clothes for the fashion show. It is assumed they are close to one another. Mia was also invited along with her friends to Brigette's 16th Birthday Party. Kara Kara is Mia's former cheerleading captain back at Hearst High. They become enemies when Mia transferred to the MC's school calling her a traitor. Katherine Mia is one of Katherine's best friends. Mia is also very protective of Katherine, especially when Lacey is involved. In The Parent Trap and The Second Chance, when Katherine is given the chance to transfer to the MC's school, Mia becomes so worried about Katherine's parents saying no, that she asks the MC to "improve" the school. She was incredible happy when Katherine finally transferred but Mia feels neglected by Katherine on her first day because Katherine wants to spend times with some of the other cliques but the two make up in the end. They are often seen together, drinking tea, watching movies, etc. It has been implied that their feelings for each other may be more than just friendly, but this is up to interpretation. Autumn Autumn and Mia didn't get along well back at Hearst. Mia once put bubble gum to her hair ("The Mean Girl"). When Mia transferred she made up with Autumn by painting with her. They fought in Retail Therapy and The falling out because autumn accidentally let Mia lose the purse Mia wanted. Autumn makes this up by giving Mia a vintage purse from Autumn's stepmother who happened to have a friend who works for Katie Collins (a clothes brand that Mia likes) that is even rarer than what she wanted. Ezra Mia is the band manager. Ezra is skeptical at first when the MC suggests Mia being their band manager but changes his mind when he see Mia negotiating with a store clerk at the mall. Their relationship is friendly until Mia books them a gig at a bowling alley in Management Crisis, causing him to get angry and blame Mia for not being able to get them gigs at good venues. However, after trying to book gigs at good Venus to no avail, he realised how hard Mia was working and he apologises. After this, they become good friends. Koh Koh and Mia seem to have a stable relationship. Like every other students in the campus, when Koh first came to the school she seem to distrust her and warned the MC to be careful around her as she knows Koh's history and the rumors surrounding her from Hearst, Athena, and Twin Branches. They became friends but when Koh backs off from the musical play that Katherine produced and directed she was really mad at her and was willing to know the reason why she ditched the play that was almost cancelled. They still don't get along at times due to them having different lifestyles. Wes They often have conflicting opinions, often due to their differing living and family situations. This was the main cause of their argument in Mock Trial and Presumed Guilty. In the end, Mia learns to sympathise with other people and Wes learns more about the reasons behind his brother's actions. They become good friends after this and are seen teasing each other from time to time. In Heist School Story, Wes assigned Mia to be on Team Eagle-Eye. Mia thinks Wes is weird and often asks him, "Are you always this weird?" Trivia *She's a fan of punk music and has posters of Le Tigre and Bikini Kill on the walls of her room. Pictures 080.png|Mia's Hearst High Cheerleading Uniform MIA.png|Mia's Default Outfit Mia's Prom Dress.jpg|Mia Prom Outfit Mia's_Summer_Outfit.png|Mia Summer Outfit Mia2.png|Mia Winter Outfit IMG_0534.png|Mia Halloween Outfit Mia.png|Mia Autumn Outfit Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Main Story Characters